secretmindfandomcom-20200213-history
Umbrakinesis is cool
Side-effects Umbrakinesis is a high risk ability, users can do absolutely immense and powerful things with this ability if one were to train enough and combine with the darkness, to become powerful with this the user must literally allow their chakras and energy points to become negative. Contrary to popular belief this doesn't give you bad luck or the like. Instead it can have an adverse persona change. The user must combine their energy with dark energy, to create a synergy. The side effects of this ability are: The user will be extra-sensitive to light and heat, since light and Light energy (Heavenly, hellish, neutral, positive, warm happy.) hurt darkness The user will start to have cold skin, and tend to lower the temperature of rooms they go in. The user will start developing nocturnal habits. The user will attract ghosts, demons and monsters. The user will start giving off an energy that creates nightmares in others. The user will start to notice shadows and darkness and dark energy stretching out to them. The user will notice a poltergeist effect of dark energy moving object, often at times when the user is feeling an intense emotion. The user will start to notice dark energy wisps, often causing ghost activities or whispering to the user about dangers or opportunities. The user will start to notice bad things happen to people who attempt to harm the user of offend them, Often objects falling onto them or them tripping over shadows. The user will notice an attraction to Obsidian and Onyx stones. As well as Ebony wood, as all these generate and hold Dark energy. The user will notice lights dimming and flickering around them. Information While dark energy does tend to generate in darkness, it is not always bad to train in a lighted area, in fact when in training it is recommended the user trains in a lit environment so they can see their results. Obsidian and Onyx Both Obsidian and Onyx are excellent umbra stones, they can give a Umbra-user a powerful dark energy boost. It can also store excess dark energy for later use. Training Step 1) Affirmation The first step is repeat several affirmation to yourself each day, when you wake up and go to sleep. Such as: I control and create dark energy I am Umbrakinetic My umbrakinetic abilities get stronger every day I am a natural Umbrakinetic Another good idea is to put up pictures that have affirmations on, preferably subtle so your subconscious picks it up more then your conscious mind does. You can also try doing whats called Dream training, or dream conditioning, whilst your going to sleep, repeat in your mind over and over "I am a powerful Umbrakinetic and will dream about it tonight" or "I can control and create dark energy with my mind and I will dream about it" or just a simple "I will dream about me using Umbrakinesis". When you dream about using that ability, it sinks into your subconscious and your mind will start manifesting the ability. You could also create a psi ball and program it to make you dream about it. Or just program it to awaken your Umbrakinetic abilities whilst you sleep, which will also cause you to dream about it. Alternatively you could write down lines on a piece of paper like what teachers used to make students do, like "I am Umbrakinetic" or "I control and create Dark energy". Writing the exact same phase over and over will make it more likely to sink in faster, but doing different ones also works well. You could also do a visualization meditation, where you visualize you using umbrakinesis and getting stronger with it. Or just visualizing dark energy. Step 2) Dark energy The next step is to get used to creating and using dark energy, there is a very simple, customizable and effective way of doing this, simply: -Visualize your third eye closing and re-opening but darker, with dark, decaying red bloodshot lines of energy and dark energy. Visualize the energy going down and gathering at your hands. -Next, try and project the energy out of both hands, try and project it into a ball shape. Focus on it becoming dense and growing in size and power. -Open your eyes and check your results, it make take a couple of weeks to see a dark energy ball, you know when your getting close when you feel a cold energy in your hands, you can also try projecting it onto other peoples hands and see what they feel. OPTION 2 # sit down and get ready to meditate. # visualize your body as just veins, like you would see in an anatomy book. now instead of blood visualize energy, now turn the energy into dark energy. # now imagine that shadow/darkness/dark energy is your guardian/best friend and that it will never leave you and will always protect you. # now visualize the shadow/darkness/dark energy friend is merging with your spirit. (note: this can cause side effects to be more potent but will speed up progress a large amount) OPTION 3 1. sit down and get ready to meditate 2. imagine dark energy is a sticky gooey substance that is sticking to you. 3. now imagine that it gets into your chakras. 4. now visualize that you are forcing it to work for you. now imagine that you turn all of your energy to dark energy. you will now visualize your aura turning into dark energy. (note: this can cause side effects to be more potent but it will speed up progress) Techs All techs should be done in order, first complete the training before moving onto these. It is recommended to complete the techs and tech levels in order. Novice level Umbra pulse A Umbra pulse is a simple pulse of Umbra, like a wave of Dark energy leaving your hand, this can be used for several things like short-circuiting electronics, popping blood vessels, or just pushing something. This can be done by gathering Umbra into your hand, and forcing it out in a strong, dense pulse. This tech will take about 1-2 days to learn. Umbra strength Umbra strength is the use of Umbra to enhance one's speed and strength, A very simple and easy to use, simply spread Umbra energy throughout your body and bind it to your muscles. This tech takes about 1 day to learn. (note: this is extremely easy to do, you don't even have to train for this... the amount of energy control you need for this is to be able to kind of make a psi ball) Umbra ball Umbra ball is just like what you did to start training this ability, simply project your energy out into a ball shape, can be thrown to push stuff or interfere with something, a very useful tech to learn. Takes about 1 day to learn. Umbra induced pain This tech focuses on the creation of pain through physical contact using Umbra. Simply gather energy in your hand, touch someone an focus the dark energy into them, use intention to make it cause pain, spread the energy around them or concentrate it into one point. Takes about 2-3 days to learn. Umbra beam A simply tech wherein you focus Umbra into a beam. This can have several uses and can hold intentions. Gather energy in your hand and project it out, in a thin beam shape to begin with. Try it on a short range target first, tand build up your range. This is harder then the other because you havr to focus the Umbra into a beam shape. This can take a lot of energy out of Newbies and takes about 4 days to get the hang of. Notes~ As you train you will notice you spend less time gathering energy, until eventually you can do it in a split-second, Charging only usually takes a few seconds anyway but the reason it speeds up is because you are getting used to the movement of it, and as you use Umbra energy, you develop Umbra energy channels, which is like energetic wires for Umbra energy. Umbra constructs (Basic) To create a basic Umbra construct is simple, yet can benefit a Umbra-user greatly. Simply project energy out into your hands, try and make the Umbra maluable, model the Umbra using your hands or mind (Hands are easier for beginners.) into a basic shape, like a square. Try and make the object dense by adding a Umbra shell, and thickening and condensing the energy. Try and place it down on a surface and see what it does, also try to put it on a slope to see if it falls down like a normal object, this is simple but difficult but the skills and power gained from it is incredibly valuable. This tech takes about 6 days-1 week to learn. It is higly recommended to train this kill for at least a forknight though, as you will need this skill for later techs.